scholasticagangsfandomcom-20200214-history
Flandre Scarlet
"I've never seen humans as anything else but a drink." WARNING: SOME IMAGES CONTAIN BLOOD/GORE, SO IF YOU HATE THOSE KIND OF THINGS, THEN VIEW WITH CAUTION. Flandre Scarlet is the Extra Boss in the game TouHou Project: The Embodiment of the Scarlet Devil, a popular character of the series, the younger sister of Remilia Scarlet, and a member of Prank's Gang. The gang's version of her is similar to the one that appears in the fan-made anime series TouHou Project: Fantasy Kaleidoscope ~The Memories of Phantasm~. Appearance Flandre has red eyes and pale skin. Her short blonde hair is tied in a single ponytail on her left side. She wears a red dress and vest, with a pink shirt underneath and socks. On her head is a mob cap with a red ribbon. Arranged from her back to the tip of her wings her 8 crystals which are presented in seven colors: light blue, blue, purple, pink, orange, yellow, light green and finally light blue again. The gang's version of Flandre matches the appearance of the one that appears in TouHou Project: Fantasy Kaleidoscope ~The Memories of Phantasm~. Personality On the SAMB, Flandre appears as an innocent little girl most of the time. A few times, though, she appears to "snap" and go crazy. As such, it seems like there are two sides to her. The first is being an adorable, innocent child and the second being a violent, murdering pshycopath. Harming others is actually a source of entertainment for her, but she does not realize how bad it is. Flandre is also not good at talking to other people. This is due to her being locked in the basement of the Scarlet Devil Mansion for so long that she doesn't understand things of the outside world, especially outside of Gensokyo. This also means that many other things are new to her, like "intact" humans or modern day trends. Powers and Abilities Vampire Abilities Vampires in TouHou Project are described to have the destructive power of oni, the nimbleness of tengu, enhanced physical strength and speed, and bodily and regenerative ability. Like all vampires, Flandre has the ability to go into a bat form. She is agelessly immortal as well. Destroying Absolutely Anything and Everything A frightening ability with no real weaknesses. By moving the "eye" of an object, where the tension is highest, and by attacking this eye, Flandre is able to destroy the target. She is able to move the "eye" of anything into the middle of her hand, then she pours her power into it or in other words, she crushes the "eye" and unconditionally destroys the target with just a squeeze. She states that everything has an "eye" and that she has those "eyes" in her hand. She was able to destroy a meteor with a single hand and without touching it, where Flandre stated that she "went squeeze and it went boom". This usage of ability was never shown other than in Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red. Everything that is made for her to play with ends up broken, which may mean why she doesn't have many playmates, to which it's recommended to never meet with her. Cloning Herself Flandre is able to clone herself as seen in one of her spell cards, where she creates 3 clones that helps her in the battle. The clones attack as they like which could mean they're able to think independently to some grade. It's in the category "Slave Type" so they're under the command of the original Flandre. Weaknesses Like all vampires, Flandre can be weakened (and possibly even killed) by the sun and water. To counteract this, she carries around an umbrella/parcel. However, in some fanworks (i.o. 2nd opening of TouHou Project: Fantasy Kaleidoscope ~The Memories of Phantasm~), Flandre and Remilia are seen swimming in hot springs. Items Lævateinn In her hand, she possesses an object that looks like a crooked clock needle. This is a prominent peculiarity associated with Flandre, in which the name is derived from her second spell card Taboo "Lævateinn". It shares its name with the sword (wand in some versions) of Loki, a Norse god known for causing mischief. This sword/wand is used by the fire giant Surt in Ragnarok (the Norse equivalent of the Apocalypse) to burn down the whole world, except for one safe heaven. Fitting that Flandre would be wielding a tool of such destructive might. Parcel/Umbrella Flandre can sometimes be seen holding a parcel/umbrella in the day. This is to keep from her getting exposed to the sun, a weakness vampires have. Sometimes someone else, usually Sakuya Izayoi or Hong Meiling, will hold it for her whenever she forgets to use it outside. Relationships TouHou Project Due to being locked in the Scarlet Devil Mansion for most of the series, Flandre doesn't interact much with other characters. Even when she does, there are few who she had good relationships with. Scarlet Devil Mansion Residents Remilia Scarlet is Flandre's older sister. Flandre is stated to respect her sister, and Remilia cares for Flandre as shown where she is considering getting her a good tutor in Imperishable Night, but it is unknown how often the two interact. Perfect Memento in Strict Sense states that it's rare (but not nonexistent) to see Flandre and Remilia together. The only times that they're depicted together is in their cameo in Forbidden Scrollery chapter 7 when they were looking at their pet Tupai and in Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red, which also shows that Remilia will at least allow Aya Shameimaru to interview Flandre in the first place. The interview shows that although Flandre might respect her older sister, it's to the extent you'd expect a snarky child to. She is willing to outright state when she thinks Remilia is just spouting nonsense, at which point Remilia comes in with a comment that she shouldn't be talking about her older sister like that. Her treatment of her older sister became harsh, and she even called Remilia "that person". Not much is known about Flandre's relationships with other residents as she spends most of her time in the basement. Patchouli is aware of Flandre's existence and the need to keep her confined to the mansion, as Remilia noted Patchouli was probably causing a rainstorm around the mansion to keep Flandre from getting out. Presumebly, Sakuya also serves Flandre along with Remilia, but it's not stated, implied, or depicted in any official work. Someone prepares Flandre's food, which are humans prepared in the shape of pastries and other pleasant things, but it is never stated to be Sakuya. In canon, it is unknown what kind of relationship Flandre has with Hong Meiling, the Fairy Maids, the recent hobgoblins and Koakuma. In fanworks, Hong Meiling seems to be some sort of big sister or playmate to Flandre (rather than Remilia Scarlet). In comedy works, it can be to throw Meiling in the way of more danger. In serious ones, her laid back approach to her job and uncontrollably friendly nature makes her a natural choice for reaching out to an otherwise isolated Flandre. Many fan works depict the two going out of their way to help each other on numerous occasions. Main Characters Though Reimu Hakurei promises to come play with her every so often during their dialogue in Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, the two have not been seen together since then, so it is likely she just said that to get her to calm down. Her conversation with Marisa Kirisame in Embodiment of Scarlet Devil leaves an impression that the two are quite friendly. However, Marisa commented, "Sometimes when I sneak into the Scarlet Devil Mansion, I run into the little sister. I had to slip by without drawin' her attention, but after goin' through all that to get into the place, I was hopin' I wouldn't run into her." Misc. Fanworks will sometimes depict Flandre Scarlet knowing Koishi Komeiji, Nue Houjuu, and Suwako Moriya. Usually, they are depicted as being friends. Gang Flandre will often play with the other younger members of Prank's Gang, however most of them question her choices of "fun". A lot of the gang members are afraid of her because of her insanity and ability. She is often treated as a young child by most of the older members. Other Gangs Not very many gangs besides Prank's Gang has interacted with Flandre. The day she and other TouHou Project characters arrived on the SAMB, Dakku of Katana's Gang went around kissing them (though this caused Remilia to try and hurt him with danmaku). Quotes "I've been in the basement. For about 495 years." "I meant you can't use a continue!" (If anyone could put links where I can find more quotes for her, that would be great.) Trivia * Flandre, along with the other Scarlet Devil Residents, are not native to Gensokyo. They arrived from the Outside World. * The name Flandre is a modern French term for Flanders, a region which makes up the Nothern part of Belgium. * A silhouette of Flandre is on the front of the jewel case for The Embodiment of the Scarlet Devil. * Her theme (U.N. Owen Was Her?) and her second-to-last spell card (Secret Barrage - And Then There Will Be None?) are references to the novel "And Then There Were None" by Agatha Christie. * In the Second Touhou Saimoe Tournament, the 8th game of the first round was a battle between Flandre and Suika Ibuki. Although the battle ended with Flan winning, this led to ZUN posting a rough drawing of Suika that hadn't been open to the public with a message saying "don't get defeated by a little sister that hasn't even reached the age of 500!" * Her theme song is used in the "McRoll" video, where clips of Japanese McDonald ads are remixed to her theme song. This has lead to Flandre vs. Ronald McDonald fanworks to pop up. Gallery 657.gif|Flandre summoning Lævateinn (as seen in Memories of Phantasm) images.jpg|Flandre Chibi Flandre_Scarlet.jpg|Accurate fan art is accurate Back-up Google Account Profile Pic.jpg|Flandre is two-sided tumblr_mrcvt0BTOQ1qbp2zbo1_500.gif|Flandre using her ability to destroy absolutely anything. Insane Flandre .jpg|Flandre's insanity Category:Female Category:Prank's Gang Category:Inhuman Category:Gang members from games Category:Magic users